monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
MH4U: High-rank Blademaster Armor
A list of all the High-rank Blademaster Armor Sets available in the game. Armor Sets listed here are sorted by each Armor's Rarity and in-game order. For other types of Armor that are not listed here, please refer to the menu above. For Japanese text translations and further detailed information please refer to the individual Armor's Article. A link is found above the Armor Set's Image or by clicking the Image itself. __TOC__ Rare 4 Bnahabra S Armor / ブナハＳシリーズ Slagtoth S Armor / ズワロＳシリーズ Rhenoplos S Armor / リノプロＳシリーズ Remobra S Armor / ガブラスＳシリーズ Jaggi S Armor / ジャギィＳシリーズ Genprey S Armor / ゲネポスＳシリーズ Ioprey S Armor / イーオスＳシリーズ Lagombi S Armor / ウルクＳシリーズ Kecha S Armor / ケチャＳシリーズ Conga S Armor / コンガＳシリーズ Velociprey S Armor / ランポスＳシリーズ Kut-Ku S Armor / クックＳシリーズ Vespoid Armor / ランゴシリーズ Cephalos Armor / ガレオスシリーズ Volvidon Armor / ラングロシリーズ Hermitaur Armor / ザザミシリーズ Qurupeco Armor / ペッコシリーズ Plesioth Armor / ガノスシリーズ Leather S Armor / レザーＳシリーズ Derring S Armor / ブレイブＳシリーズ Chainmail S Armor / チェーンＳシリーズ Hunter's S Armor / ハンターＳシリーズ Bone S Armor / ボーンＳシリーズ Alloy S Armor / アロイＳシリーズ Chrome Metal Armor / クロムメタルシリーズ Mosgharl Armor / マギュルシリーズ Aelucanth Armor / ロワーガシリーズ Rhopessa Armor / ファルメルシリーズ Lobster Armor / キングロブスタシリーズ Guardian Armor / ガーディアンシリーズ Helper Armor / ヘルパーシリーズ Guild Bard Armor / ギルドバードシリーズ Scholar's Armor / スカラーシリーズ Rare 5 High Metal S Armor / ハイメタＳシリーズ Conga U Armor / コンガＵシリーズ Gypceros S Armor / ゲリョスＳシリーズ Tetsucabra S Armor / テツカブラＳシリーズ Nerscylla S Armor / スキュラＳシリーズ Zamtrios S Armor / ザボアＳシリーズ Najarala S Armor / ガララＳシリーズ Khezu S Armor / フルフルＳシリーズ Rathian S Armor / レイアＳシリーズ Rathalos S Armor / レウスＳシリーズ Tigrex S Armor / レックスＳシリーズ Zinogre S Armor / ジンオウＳシリーズ Seltas S Armor / セルタスＳシリーズ Gravios S Armor / グラビドＳシリーズ Kut-Ku U Armor / クックＵシリーズ Basarios S Armor / バサルＳシリーズ Garuga S Armor / ガルルガＳシリーズ Mono S Armor / モノブロＳシリーズ Blango Armor / ブランゴシリーズ Gobul Armor / ガブルシリーズ Barioth Armor / ベリオシリーズ Ioprey Suit / イーオスーツシリーズ Obituary Armor / オウビートシリーズ Butterfly Armor / パピメルシリーズ Artian S Armor / アーティアＳシリーズ Chakra Armor / 三眼シリーズ Rare 6 Gore S Armor / ゴアＳシリーズ Regios S Armor / レギオスＳシリーズ Gypceros U Armor / ゲリョスＵシリーズ Khezu U Armor / フルフルＵシリーズ Rath Heart Armor / リオハートシリーズ Rath Soul Armor / リオソウルシリーズ Tigrex U Armor / レックスＵシリーズ Zinogre U Armor / ジンオウＵシリーズ Gravios U Armor / グラビドＵシリーズ Brachydios S Armor / ブラキＳシリーズ Vangis Armor / バンギスシリーズ Basarios U Armor / バサルＵシリーズ Kirin S Armor / キリンＳシリーズ Lagiacrus Armor / ラギアシリーズ Agnaktor Armor / アグナシリーズ Dober Armor / ドーベルシリーズ Hawk Armor / ホークシリーズ Lecturer's Armor / エコールシリーズ Guild Knight Armor / ギルドナイトシリーズ Maiden's Armor / メイドシリーズ Yukumo Sky Armor / ユクモノ天シリーズ Ranger's Armor / 城塞遊撃隊シリーズ Black Belt Armor / クロオビシリーズ Sailor Armor / セイラーシリーズ Rare 7 Arc S Armor / アークＳシリーズ Storge S Armor / フィリアＳシリーズ Golden Armor / 金色シリーズ Divine Ire Armor / 怒天シリーズ Kushala Armor / クシャナシリーズ Kaiser Armor / カイザーシリーズ Gloaming Arch Armor / 残陽・覇シリーズ Adamance Arch Armor / 常磐・覇シリーズ Rebellion Armor / リベリオンシリーズ Akantor Armor / アカムトシリーズ Silver Sol Armor / シルバーソルシリーズ Golden Lune Armor / ゴールドルナシリーズ Esurient Armor / グリードシリーズ Excello Armor / エクスゼロシリーズ Dragon Armor / ドラゴンシリーズ Fatalis Crimson Armor / ミラバルシリーズ Kirin U Armor / キリンＵシリーズ Ukanlos Armor / ウカムルシリーズ Indra Armor / 金剛シリーズ Yaksha Armor / 夜叉シリーズ Empress Armor / エンプレスシリーズ Mizuha Armor / ミヅハシリーズ Helios Armor / ヘリオスシリーズ Selene Armor / セレネシリーズ Escadora Armor / エスカドラシリーズ EX Rathian Armor / EXレイアシリーズ EX Rathalos Armor / EXレウスシリーズ EX Kushala Armor / EXクシャナシリーズ EX Kaiser Armor / EXカイザーシリーズ EX Tigrex Armor / EXレックスシリーズ Yamato Armor / 大和シリーズ Hyuga Armor / 日向シリーズ Shinobi Sky Armor / 忍・天シリーズ Category:MH4U Armor Category:MH4U Blademaster Armor